The purpose of the Histology, Image Acquisition and Image Analysis Core is to provide to the PJIs and diabetes funded investigators, tissue processing, embedding, sectioning, histochemical and immune staining of mounted slides, quality state of the art instrumentation and expertise to obtain microscopic images with light, epifluorescent, and Nomarski optics; to provide software for morphometric analysis and to produce publication quality images. An online signup for image core equipment is available on the campus net. The Core personnel also educate and train Pi's, faculty, staff and students in the capabilities and proper use of the sophisticated equipment as well as in tissue processing.